darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Sedith "Seddy" Rotheart
Sedith is the once near identical twin to Sideth Rotheart, though they were separated at an early age. She spends a lot of her time reading anything and collecting books and papers or spending time with her brother. Her shyness leads her to be anti-social and will hide behind her brother if anyone is to approach her, though she dearly wishes she could have more confidence in herself. She aspires to be a member of the Argent Dawn and hopes for harmony between all races across Azeroth one day. Appearance Standing at a startling six-foot-three-inches tall with a slim figure and white skin. Her lips are plump and a dark black that match the shade of her short straight black hair, giving her a monochrome appearance. She almost emphasises this look by filling her wardrobe with black clothes and is rarely seen wearing any colour at all and has never been seen wearing white. She's commonly seen with her axe strapped firmly to her back, giving her appearance a completely wrong impression as she dislikes violence, and a black headband around her forehead to keep her now stiff fringe from her face. Though with a wide range of commonly seen expressions (mostly a wide range of embarrassment and terror) she often has a fairly far-away look on her face when alone or a tiny frown of concentration when inspecting some sort of book or script. When in places where she thinks no one can see her, she tends to have a fairly mournful expression on her face. Occasionally, when with her brother, she will smile and her sweet innocent nature will shine through. Though usually away from people and keeping to herself, she is always accompanied by a small dragon whelp named Bluebell for it's bright azure colour that stands out dramatically against her black-and-white appearance. Although her whole body seems frail and a shadow of the elf she used to be, upon closer inspection certain aspects of her face will give obvious hints of the pretty, almost baby-faced woman she once was, from the plump lips to the wide eyes, or the straight posture to her graceful movements that seem almost natural for her. Background At birth Sedith and Sideth were conjoined twins and after a risky surgery where both of them survived, Sedith was abandoned, being the left-hand child and therefore bad luck or evil by superstition. She survived by herself for fifteen years without any education and learned how to hide herself effectively, though developing a fear for hunters and most people like the rest of the beasts. She was eventually found by the person she refers to as "Teacher" who took her in and became her guardian. They travelled to Stranglethorn Vale together and Seddy was taught how to speak, write and count. Seddy spent years with her teacher in the jungle as she was taught how to use her concealment skills to become a rogue, though her shy clumsiness lead to it being mostly a complete disaster. After a while they moved into Booty Bay where Seddy learned to put her newly developed skills her teacher had taught her to use and helped out around the small port. She witnessed first-hand bar brawls and slowly developed her dislike for fighting and violence. She also discovered a reason to never drink alcohol after being persuaded by an older dwarf to have a beer hoping to get her drunk enough to deflower her, only to end up meeting the mean and violent drunk that was Seddy, who promptly beat him to unconsciousness with a near-by chair. A few years later her and her teacher was sent out to investigate the pirates nearby and were ambushed by a large gang of Bloodsail Buccaneers. The pirates slaughtered her teacher, who put up enough of a fight to let Seddy run away before they could get her. A year or two later Seddy arrived in Silvermoon, alone and hunting for the only family she knew she had: her brother. She was re-united with him by her closest friend Kuubi Rotheart (now married to Sideth) and shared a strong bond with her brother. She was killed by a Deathknight one day whilst sticking up for a friend and was free'd by Kuubi from the Lich King's grasp. She became alot more shy and quiet after that with less confidence. After a while she slowly became more depressed though her brother tried to be a better sibling to her. She threw herself to the scourge and has been free'd again, though her body rotted and battered and a large portion of her memory missing. She now spends her time studying Inscription or talking to her brother, having lost her memory of any other friends she had. Personality Shy to the point of muteness around most people and heavy stuttering to the people she does know. Once past the shyness, Seddy is a sweet and seemingly innocent person with a good, peaceful nature and very optimistic. She is a hard worker and hates to disappoint anyone and though anti-social, cherishes any friend she has and is loyal to the point of near worship. She is determined to boost her confidence and aims to be a part of the Argent Dawn, though recently has held a large interest in the Eburi Knights and hopes to join their ranks one day when she has the confidence to speak to their leader, Lord Markus Flasheart, who's simple position in power makes her scurry away in terror before she even builds up the confidence to approach him for a guild interview. Seddy's sweet nature seems to have an almost sickeningly sweet edge to it that leads her to name all her mounts, pets and ghouls unfitting and ridiculous names: Mr.Shugglefuzzles the Deathcharger, Mr.Huggiefuzzie the Ghoul and (a little less stupid) Bluebell the Azure Whelp. Though sweet and loving, Seddy sometimes shows a darker side of her personality when annoyed or angered (which happens rarely). She will say things that will seem completely uncharacteristic or suddenly develop the confidence to speak out to defend herself or a friend. The most common change in her personality is when her brother becomes upset or weakened and they seem to swap roles, her caring for him as opposed to the other way round. Though the same age as her brother, Seddy often gives the impression of being a younger sister who is sheltered from the darkness of the world by her older and protective brother. See also Category:Characters